


bite me (and i'll show your pleasure)

by ningbabe



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: A bit of blood play because, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Huening Kai, Huening Kai is a Tease, M/M, Mini Blowjob, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possesive Choi Soobin, Rimming, Top Choi Soobin, Vampire Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningbabe/pseuds/ningbabe
Summary: all things condisered, having a vampire as a boyfriend definitely has its perks.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	bite me (and i'll show your pleasure)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i'm a sucker for bottom kai what about it

The music blares loudly throughout the crowded club, and Kai is sitting at the bar, waiting for his gin and tonic. He glances out to the room where vampires and humans are mingling and rolls his eyes at how pathetic the humans look.

It's actually really easy to distinguish the humans from the vampires. The humans are basically attached to the vampires, their heads thrown back and their necks exposed to the vampire's sharp fangs. Even with the loud music Kai can literally hear their pleasure filled moans as the vampires sink their fangs into their necks, sucking their blood.

Kai finds it a bit disgusting to be honest. The way the humans come to Acardia only to be glamoured into submission by hungry vampires is revolting and immoral.

Soobin calls Kai a hypocrite because Kai does the exact same thing. But instead of looking for a random hookup, Kai has Soobin. Soobin, his sweet vampire boyfriend that has introduced him to the glamorous world of the vampire club scene. When he goes out with Soobin, Kai sees things that he would have never imagined he'd be seeing in his life. He's seen humans feeding from vampires, vampires feeding from humans, he's seen vampires force humans to do things that Kai can't talk about because he would rather not relive any of it again.

Soobin isn't like all the other vampires. Oh no. Soobin is the complete opposite of the typical vampire. He's sweet and truly cares about Kai. Not just because he wants Kai's blood but because he's truly fallen in love with Kai.

Which meant that he had become extremely protective of him. Which also meant that he would hardly let Kai out of his sight when they went out. Which meant that they would hardly ever go out and stayed at Soobin's huge house. Having sex and whatnot.

The only reason why Soobin even agreed to bring Kai to Acardia tonight is because Kai had insisted-no nagged that they go out and do something fun for a change. He suggested that they go to Acardia since they hadn't been there since Soobin brought him once when they started dating.

Currently though Soobin is in the back talking to Choi Yeonjun, the owner of this place, about something that Kai isn't allowed to know about while Kai is at the bar, waiting as patiently as possible.

See that's what sucks about having a boyfriend who's high up there with the vampires. You find yourself waiting for him a lot at the bar, fending off hungry vampires and strung out humans. It's all worth it though because Kai knows that when Soobin gets back he's going to take him out to dance and that always results in dirty bathroom sex.

Kai closes his eyes and imagines it. Soobin pushing him up against the bathroom wall, his hands roaming his body, then he'll swiftly undress him and hoist him up, and when he's almost close to coming he'll sink his fangs into Kai's neck and Kai'll come so hard he'll practically black out.

"Mmm," he murmurs beneath his breath, and suddenly he feels cold breath at his ear. He turns sharply and comes face to face with a tall, sandy blond vampire, fresh blood in the corner of his mouth, and a dazed looking human coming up behind him.

"You sounded delicious, darling," he drawls, sniffing at Kai, who cringes away. "How about you let me sink my fangs into your pale, juicy neck." His voice is practically dripping with hunger, and Kai just wants Soobin to get his ass over here right now.

"No, go away please," Kai says, trying to remain calm, but his heart is beating wildly in his chest and he's sure that the vampire can hear it and his hunger is probably intensifying. "I'm claimed."

"Mmm, if you're claimed then why are you alone?"

"I'm claimed," Kai snaps, pulling the collar of his shirt down to display a pair of dull, purple puncture wounds right by his collarbone, clearly marking him as Soobin's.

"Oh baby, if your vampire isn't here I don't think it makes a difference if you're claimed or not," the vampire mutters, pressing himself closer to Kai.

"Go AWAY!" Kai yells, and in what feels like a split second the vampire is pulled away from him and pinned down on the bar, his face pressed against the counter, and Soobin snarling into his ear.

"Can't you smell me on him?" he snaps, his fangs having come out of their sockets. "Can't you tell that he's _mine_?"

The vampire seems to have been rendered catatonic, realizing that he's been caught. It's really his mistake. He should have known that Kai had Soobin's smell on him. He shouldn't have underestimated Soobin's ability to know that something's wrong.

"I want you to get out of here. Get out of my sight and don't even lay your eyes on anything that's mine ever again," he yells, and releases the other vampire, who bolts out of there like a bat out of hell.

Kai should be angry at Soobin for being insanely possessive of him, but he doesn't really mind it all that much. He loves it actually. Loves that someone actually loves him enough to be protective of him. He loves knowing that Soobin would do anything for him. He loves that Soobin feels the need to remind everybody that Kai is his. He loves being Soobin's.

Soobin's anger seems to melt as soon as his honey eyes land on Kai. He can never remain angry at Kai no matter what.

"I'm sorry I took so long, baby," he says, pressing a chaste kiss to Kai's neck, right by his bite marks. "Yeonjun was being a complete dick."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're here now," Kai says gratefully, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "You know even though I didn't particularly enjoy that vampire creeping on me, but I loved seeing you get all angry. I would have loved to see you rip that guy's throat off."

Soobin smiles, tilting Kai's face up slightly. "I would have, but I promised Yeonjun that I wouldn't do that anymore."

Kai blushes. The last time they were here Soobin had basically gutted a vampire for grabbing Kai's ass. And that was the reason why they hadn't been back here in so long.

"You're obeying Yeonjun's rules now?" Kai mutters sarcastically.

"Like I have a choice. He's superior than me and basically has the right to report me to the queen and then she can rip my throat out for being an overprotective boyfriend and killing vampires for you."

"But I like it when you get overprotective," Kai grins, reaching to trace his finger over Soobin's fangs.

"I know you do, but it's going to get me in trouble if I keep gutting vampires."

"I thought you didn't care."

"I do care if it means that I'll be taken away from you," Soobin murmurs, and Kai frowns a little bit. Then in that case Soobin had better not kill any other vampire because he's jealous.

"Hey, come on smile," Soobin says, lifting his hand to pull the corners of Kai's mouth up. "We're supposed to be having fun tonight remember? My business with Yeonjun's done for the night so now I can spend it with you, worry free."

Kai smiles giddily, turning away to down the rest of his drink before pulling Soobin into a passionate kiss.

"Come on then. Take me out to dance," he demands, and Soobin grins before pulling Kai out to dance, immediately pressing himself against Kai's body. Kai groans and starts to rock against Soobin, smiling when he feels Soobin's hard erection against his ass.

After a few minutes Kai turns around and presses his lips against Soobin's, immediately plunging his tongue into Soobin's mouth. Soobin responds right away, his hands drifting from Kai's back to his ass, pulling him closer. Kai moans loudly, rocking his hips up into Soobin's, their hard erections brushing up against each other through their jeans. Kai pulls back and glances at Soobin's face his pupils lust blown and his fangs exposed again, and Kai loves seeing him like this. He loves seeing his eyes alight with lust. Lust for him. Kai's been so used to nobody wanting him in that way that it still startles him when Soobin gives him that look.

"Bathroom?" Kai suggests, and Soobin nods, dragging Kai to the bathroom with such speed that Kai nearly trips on the way there.

When they get into the bathroom there's another pair of men in there pressed up against one of the stalls, the vampire biting on the humans neck and the human groaning in pleasure, his fingers grabbing the door off the stall so hard that thy were white.

"Get out," Soobin says firmly, interrupting their feeding session, and the two men give him a glare before exiting the bathroom.

When Soobin turns back to Kai, Kai is looking at him with a turned on yet innocent look, his bottom teeth snagged between his teeth, and his crystal brown eyes completely overtaken by his pupils.

Soobin groans loudly and presses himself up against Kai, pushing him back until he hits the wall, attaching his lips to Kai's own.

"Mmmm, Soobin, please," Kai begs, his hands working at Soobin's jeans.

"A bit impatient today aren't we, angel?" Soobin chuckles, allowing Kai to remove his shirt.

"I want you," Kai moans, running his hands through Soobin's amazing stomach before working at his jeans again until they were pooled at his ankles.

Soobin steps out of them and his shoes, and stands there, letting Kai stare at him the way he usually does.

God, he's so gorgeous. Kai's always thought that ever since he first saw Soobin naked. His body looks like if it was carved from marble. And his cock. Oh god, don't even get Kai started on Soobin's cock. It's amazing. Kai loves having it in his mouth, in his hand, inside him. He just loves it.

"You always stare at me when you see me naked," Soobin notes, bending a little to nip at Kai's lips, his fangs snagging on them deliciously.

"Because I'm always in awe when I see you. I just can't believe that you're all mine," Kai says, and Soobin smiles.

"Forever," he promises, giving Kai a tender kiss.

Kai smiles back and then is back to attacking Soobin's mouth, biting and pressing his hands to Soobin's pert ass.

"Mm, you are still clothed, my darling," Soobin notes, and Kai pulls away, smirking wickedly.

"Then undress me," he orders, and Soobin is on him again, pulling at Kai's clothes until he's just as naked as Soobin is.

Instead of going for Kai's lips again, Soobin drops down to his knees, ignoring the fact that it's a bathroom floor and instead eyeing Kai's cock as if it was the most delicious thing in the world.

"Remember," Kai pants in anticipation. "No teeth."

Soobin silently nods and leans in, licking down Kai's shaft then engulfing him as carefully as he can into his mouth. There's nothing he can really do about his teeth. They come out when he's turned on and it's not like he can will them away so easily. His teeth is why he rarely gives Kai blowjobs, don't get him wrong Soobin's fangs feel amazing on his neck or his chest, but not so much on his cock.

So it's really no surprise that after a few careful licks Soobin pulls away, going instead to nip at Kai's thighs.

"Turn around," he demands, and Kai immediately obeys, facing the wall and planting his hands on the cool tile.

Soobin starts kneading at the globes of Kai's ass greedily, his nails raking down until they leave marks, and it's driving Kai insane. He just wants to turn around and tell Soobin to hurry up and do something already, but he knows that if he does that Soobin is going to stand up, throw his clothes back on and walk out of the bathroom, leaving Kai both hard and irritated. Kai knows to be patient because when he's patient it pays off.

Soobin leans in and gently places a kiss to each of Kai's cheeks before using his hands to spread them apart, glancing at Kai's hole hungrily. He gently flattens his tongue against the small pink pucker, eliciting a pleased whimper from his boyfriend.

"Ah!" Kai keens, pushing his ass out further into Soobin's face. "Keep going."

Soobin needs no further encouragement than that. He licks at Kai's hole, feeding off of the pleased moans and whimpers Kai releases and when Kai's hole is sufficiently wet enough he brings his pointer finger to join his tongue.

Kai yells out loud, smacking his head against the wall, but Soobin pulls out, ignoring Kai's displeased whine and going to the sink where there's several little packets of lube and condoms in glass bowls.

Come on you really didn't expect a gay vampire club where everybody is basically fucking in the dance floor to not have materials did you?

"Soobin, please," Kai whines, and Soobin gently swats Kai's ass.

"Patience, darling. You'll have my cock in your ass soon enough," Soobin whispers, and Kai visibly shivers. Oh thank god, Soobin's got his sex voice on and that can only mean good things.

Kai waits as patiently as possible and soon enough Soobin's probing at his hole again with a slick finger, his tongue joining in.

"Oh yes Soobin," Kai moans, bearing down on the finger inside of him and that's it. Soobin immediately starts roughly fingering him, bringing another finger in and crooking them until he finds a little nub, and that's exactly what he's looking for.

Kai whines, and moans, and scratches at the wall, the pleasure inside of him intensifying every time Soobin brushes against that little bundle of nerves.

"Soobin, come on, fuck me. Please, I need it. Please fuck me baby, please," Kai begs. He's already so close to coming and Soobin has barely even started.

"So desperate," Soobin mutters, twisting his fingers in sharply, bringing out another howl from Kai.

"Yes, please Soobin, fill me up."

"Well since my angel asked so nicely," Soobin says, pulling out and coating his cock with the remaining lube from the packet. He places the tip of his cock against Kai's hole and Kai pushes back, so desperate to have Soobin filling him up.

Soobin chuckles gruffly, and pushes in, sheathing himself in Kai's tight heat in one swipe.

"Oh god," Kai yells, reaching behind him to grab at Soobin's neck, bringing him in for a messy kiss that's all teeth and tongue. He absolutely loves the way Soobin feels inside of him. Loves that he feels so full. So complete. "Move. Move, Soobin. Fuck me," he says against Soobin's lips, and Soobin snaps his hips forward, pushing Kai up against the wall, and just fucking takes him. And that's what Kai wants. Don't get him wrong he loves it when they go slow and it's all gooey and romantic, but he just loves it when Soobin _fucks_ him. Just pushes him up against the wall and has his way with him. Uses him. He loves it when Soobin feels the need to establish his dominance. To show Kai just who he belongs to. And besides a bathroom isn't really the place to have gooey romantic sex. No, a bathroom is where you come to fuck, and god Kai just loves it.

"Soobin, harder," he moans, and Soobin growls, actually growls, his animalistic nature kicking in. He starts to move his hips in a blinding pace, using his vampire traits to his advantage, and fuck Kai's ass is going to be sore tomorrow, but it's all worth it. It's always worth it.

Kai feels himself nearing his climax, and fuck, he just wishes that he can draw it out further. Behind him Soobin's grunting, snapping his hips wildly, letting Kai know that he's close as well, and when Soobin's close he likes to do something and really who the hell is Kai to deny him.

He throws his head back, exposing his neck, and he feels Soobin's eyes zero in on the veins within. He knows that Soobin's hunger for his blood has intensified now that Kai is basically beckoning him in, and Kai wants him to bite him. He wants to feel that indescribably pleasure that makes his knees week.

Soobin mouths at his neck, teasing Kai until Kai feels his fangs pierce his skin, and immediately it's like his whole skin in on fire. Every single nerve ending electrified, and god, Kai is never going to get tired of it. He's never going to get sick of how fucking good he feels when Soobin bites him.

When Soobin first suggested biting him it had terrified Kai to his very soul. What if he became a vampire? But Soobin had explained to him that it felt amazing, and there was no way he would turn into a vampire just by getting bitten. This wasn't a fairy tale. It was a lot more complicated than that. But after the first time Soobin had pierced his skin with his fangs, Kai became addicted to the overwhelming pleasure that it came with. He realized that this was the reason so many humans were dying to get bitten because it just felt so damn amazing.

Soobin loves Kai's blood, but he always makes sure he can control himself when he's around him. Yes it's hard, but Soobin wills himself to do it because he really doesn't want to kill Kai. He just wants a few seconds of blinding pleasure.

Soobin continues to gently suck at Kai's neck, running his tongue over the puncture wounds, and reaching over to close his hand around Kai's cock, stroking it roughly until Kai's yelling out Soobin's name so loudly he swears half of Acardia heard it.

"Fuck, Kai," Soobin groans, and Kai feels warmth spreading inside of him. Smiling softly, he clenches down on Soobin's cock, Soobin hissing behind him.

When they've both come down from their highs, Soobin gently pulls out of Kai, his mouth still licking at his wounds, sealing them.

"Mmmm, thank you for that," Kai says happily, twisting his head to press a chaste kiss upon Soobin's lips.

"It was my pleasure," Soobin grins. "Does it hurt too bad?" he asks, brushing his fingers against Kai's over abused hole.

"No more than usual," Kai replies casually, turning around and coming face to face with Soobin's guilty expression. He always gets like this after they have rough sex no matter how many times Kai tells him it's okay.

"Hey, I'm fine. You have to stop looking like that every time we get a little rough. I have told you I like it."

"I know, but I can't help it. I always feel bad afterwards. It's cause I always think about how you were so innocent before I corrupted you."

Kai giggles. Oh god he was so innocent before Soobin. Embarrassingly so.

"Well I'm not innocent anymore," Kai says, bopping Soobin on the nose. "And you didn't corrupt me. I came to you willingly."

Soobin chuckles, bending down to kiss Kai deeply. "I love you."

"I love you," Kai replies without hesitation. "Come on let's get dressed before Yeonjun comes in here and kicks us out. You know how much he hates it when we have sex in here."

Soobin grins wickedly. "Yes I know, which is why I like to have sex here."

"You know as his friend you really hate Yeonjun."

"Yeonjun is not my friend. He's an acquaintance and work partner," Soobin growls, and Kai merely giggles, bending down to grab his clothes.

"Right."


End file.
